Witch World?
by My western skies
Summary: When Glinda goes missing and Morrible takes power something strange happens back on earth. The actors from the musical start disappearing. At the west end Willemijn is mistaken for Elphaba and no one knows where she has gone... Lets just say the real world has come to Oz
1. Chapter 1

**So I really wanted more fanfiction involving the cast of wicked going into Oz so I thought I would have a go.**

**I was going to do actor specific ones but I have a feeling it will stray. So this one will start with the current West End cast, Willemijn Verkaik, Savannah Stevenson etc. But i'm sure it will develop.**

**This will perhaps contain some more darker tones that other actor based Wicked stories as I feel that they get away with an awful lot in Oz. But I promise there will be fun fangirly squealy moments, I just can't resist them! So expect darker for the first couple of chapters and enjoy!**

**Oh and reviews are appreciated and I am 100% sure I am going to muck up the characters so do tell me what I can do to improve them. Thanks ****  
**

* * *

One more matinee had passed as Willemijn stepped into her dressing room. She was holding her notes from the director and had decided to skim read them before scrubbing off the green. Not a fun process, but hey it came with the job.

One of the notes read 'not fully pronouncing elka namhen' correctly. What? She sighed, How could you pronounce nonsense words wrong? She set the notes down and focused upon the words, pouring the usual energy into them. "_Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahem_" She repeated them over and over as she packed her props away. She was about to remove her wig when she saw something move in the mirror. Checking the door, she saw that no one else had entered the room. Odd…

She turned back to the mirror and saw Morrible standing behind her. She laughed turning round to see nothing again. Another quick glance at the mirror confirmed she was still there. "_How?"_ She muttered stepping closer.

"My dear, you haven't changed a bit"

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean?"_

Suddenly she saw a thick red smoke rise around her and she panicked attempting to move through it but finding it as solid as a brick wall. "_HELP"_ Willemijn screamed dropping her hairbrush. But when a stage-hand entered her dressing room all they could see was a brush lying alone on the floor.

* * *

Willemijn stood in a dungeon as the fog cleared. She turned to see Morrible facing her.

"Been enjoying Kansas have we?"

_"Pardon"_ Willemijn said, hoping that this was some kind of joke.

"Oh Elphaba do you not bother to learn the names of the places you escape to. You have been there a year you know. That little world you were on. It's called Kansas"

_"Nien, it is called earth and why are you calling me Elphaba? What's going on!"_ She took a step backwards, something was deadly wrong.

"Well little Glinda has shall we say, followed the wrong road. So I took over. And the people still want their revenge you know, knowing that you are alive has rather angered them."

Willemijn found herself backed against a wall. "_I do not understand. I am not Elphaba"_

Morrible cackled, "Stupid girl, how thick do you think I am" She grabbed Willemijn's hand. "Just look at you, your positively glowing"

Willemijn looked down at her hands. They were green! _"It is just makeup, it rubs off" _She exclaimed, snatching her hand back and rubbing at it with her sleeve. To her horror it didn't come off. _"I don't understand" _She whispered looking at her hands in confusement.

"Im sure it is so confusifying to see that you are the same as you always are"

_"But i'm not this is.."_

She was cut off by a slap to the face so strong that it brought tears to her eyes. "STOP LYING TO ME!" Screamed Morrible, pushing her against the wall.

"You are going to tell me where the Grimmerie is. You are going to reveal every little undeground base you have in Oz. And when I am finished you are going to hang, burn or drown in front of the citizens of Oz for what you did to me!"

Willemijn froze. This was real. This was not a dream, she never dreamed up anything this bizzare. She started to shake.

"I will give you one day to decide if you will tell me everything. If you do you get to choose your death."

With that Morrible swept from the cell, closing the heavy wooden door behind her with a snap. Willemijn sunk down to the floor. What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My school has only just finished and we start our A2 courses before the holiday so work has been manic! ESSAYS! But i'm finished now so I will be updating regularly. I have also been in mourning. When I started the story I had no idea Willemijn was leaving and i've sort of been at a loss on whether to continue the story pretending she is still in the show or to adapt to it. For the time being she is still in the show for the whole story, as I include other actors. So if it seems a bit out of sync with the real world that's why... **

**So I got 4 reviews! Thanks so much, they mean so much to me!**

**Thanks to:**

**Elphabalover101 Thanks so much! I love your stories! Sorry I know this is probably not what you meant by 'soon'**

**Doglover645 I'm happy to know your 'hooked!' I also apologise for not updating sooner**

**NiatheWickedLover Thank you for your review! I love your stories as well!**

**iamgoku Thanks! I'm not sure whether I will include fans or not. You will just have to wait and see.**

**__****Dedicating this chapter to the wonderful Willemijn Verkaik!**

* * *

"Fiyero" Elphaba called, rushing down the stairs. "YERO" She shouted.

Fiyero cringed, but refused to move from his hiding place. Elphie was presumably covered in water right now, possibly flour if the plan had fully worked.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO OZ I WILL NEVER KISS YOU AGAIN!" She screamed.

He contemplated moving then. He was never quite sure how serious those threats were. And in his defence, she had thought locking him in the basement was a funny prank. Compared to that this was nothing! He peered around the doorway of the cupboard. Score! Flour and water. Her black dress was covered in a white, gloopy powder.

He ducked his head back into the cupboard as Elphie turned around. She had seen him, he however didn't know.

"Fine" She called "I'm going to get this stupid stuff off of me. When you come out, don't expect me to come anywhere near you" She stormed out of the room. But paused outside the door. Muttering quietly to herself she brought forth some magic.

When he had moved near the centre of the room she stepped into view. "BOO" She shouted and released the spell. Which dropped tons of water onto Fiyero's head, at least it was meant to.

"Looks like the wet just get wetter!" He cackled nearly doubling over from laughter. Elphaba was soaked. The water had rained down on her.

"WHAT" She shouted looking confused.

"I'm still wearing that anti-magic charm idiot. It reversed the spell!" He chuckled with glee. Elphie had charmed a pendant to protect him from basic spells. Since she had changed him back into a human she had been worried about his well being, so this was her solution.

The look of rage she gave him made him stop laughing. "Hey it was only a joke" He said, backing up. The pendant around his neck flew into her hand. "Oh Oz" He squeaked, running out of the room. And straight into his back up plan. He was now also covered in flour. There were a couple of these stationed in the doorways of the castle.

He heard a cackle from behind him. "All fair then" He tried.

"Oh I don't think my pretty." She said moving closer to him. "Bad boys have to be punished" She said going in for a kiss. Only to be interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Oh Oz" She cursed. "Fiyero go get the door"

"Why don't you get.."

"You know why!" She said

"Oh yeah" He replied sheepishly. "I kinda forgot." Elphie rolled her eyes at him.

"Just do the usual, the master is away form the house thing." She said, pushing him toward the main entrance.

"Could you get off a bit of this" He said gesturing to himself.

Elphie just grinned. "No"

Seeing she wasn't going to change her mind, he went to the door as she melted into the shadows.

He pulled the door open a crack. "How may I hel.." He cut off.

"I KNEW IT" Someone screamed from outside. "YOU LYING LITTLE" Fiyero slammed the door looking alarmed.

"Who was that!" Elphie shouted running over to him.

"Um, well.."

"Spit it out."

The door flew open, causing both of them to swing round, facing their visitor.

"Oh Oz" Elphie whispered. "Glinda"

* * *

"Follow the red brick road" She muttered, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. "Yes Glinda what a brilliant idea. No one ever follows the red brick road. Well maybe there's a reason for that!"

She cast a look around, pulling her hood further over her face as she saw some animals in the distance. Glinda Uppland of the upper Uplands was hurrying along the red brick road. Not the yellow, we must make that clear. You see she had a had a vision, almost like a prophecy. Of Elphie being captured. Now I know that you will think, a dream, that's all it was. Well Glinda would like to assure you that it was not a dream. Considering she had been in the middle of a council meeting at the time and not asleep, she took it to have some meaning.

So this was why she was hurrying along the red brick road. She had thought, if Elphie was alive which she couldn't be because she had seen her melt and that would mean Elphie had lied to her which was something Elphie wouldn't do unless she really hated her which she didn't do any more so she wasn't really sure why she was doing this but hey a girl had to try, that meant Elphie was in danger. And if Elphie was in danger then she had to help her right. At least even if it meant she was safe long enough for Glinda to kill her herself for LYING TO HER FOR FIVE OZDAM YEARS!

So she had thought, where would Elphie go? And then it flew right into her blonde brain. The red brick road. No one ever ventured there, rumours had been spread about its danger, deception and wild animals. And what had Elphie been fighting for whilst acting as the wicked witch? Animals.

So far none of the animals Glinda had seen seemed to be able to talk. Then again, who would talk to a stranger in a pink cloak? Now you may ask, why wasn't she going by bubble. Well, Glinda would reply, because that would be too obvious and Elphie might see me. Obviously it hadn't entered her head that Elphie might realise that someone in a pink cloak could only be Glinda.

After a night's rest in some caves. _Ugh, which were disgusting by the way! _Yes, thank you Glinda. As I was saying after a night's rest in some caves she had set off again. After a few hours she had come across a small village full of animals. All of which refused to talk to her. Well except to tell her to go back to Oz that is. It was in this village she heard tell of a castle up ahead. So seeing as it was her only lead she set out to find it.

Which she did.

And found herself face to face with a man she thought dead.

Who then slammed a door in her face.

So gathering her magic she had slammed the door back open!

And then come face to face with two people who she thought she would never see again. And were for some reason, covered in flour.

* * *

**Squee thanks again for the reviews! So who was Miss G(a)linda having a vision about? Elphie or Willemijn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to DogLover645, EllaPhaba and NiatheWickedLover for your reviews. I believe your questions may be answered.**

**C****ackles...**

* * *

Willemijn didn't know how much time had passed. She knew that she couldn't get to sleep. She also knew that she was going to die. Those were the three facts that kept passing through her thoughts, amongst a jumble of other things.

When Morrible had left she had tried everything to get the paint off herself. The dress had been pulled aside and checked for any patch of normal skin. There wasn't any. So she had become desperate and gone to the lengths of trying to scratch it off with the bricks of her cell. That hadn't worked and now she just had cuts all over her hands and lower arms. She didn't know what to do. This wasn't just some bizarre dream. It couldn't be, it was too real. And now she was Elphaba. Or everyone thought she was. Mabye she was really Elphaba and Willemijn was just some dream. No she was definitely Willemijn Verkaik. If she was going to keep one thing certain in her life that would be it. To keep her sanity she had tried and failed to talk to the guard outside her cell. He didn't respond. Sighing she collapsed into her cot and tried to think of anything that could get her out of this situation. Nothing came to mind though.

In a last bout of desperation before she fell asleep she had even tried to chant some spells, because hey if she was Elphaba that should have worked! But instead all she got was a sharp shock from something that left her act 2 dress singed at the cuff. She pulled back at it to get the smouldering fabric away from her skin. Red blemishes blossomed around her wrists. Seemed like doing magic had a cost. Falling back into her cot she stared at the wall.

She still didn't understand how she had ended up in this world and was now paying the price for Elphaba's crimes. A muted cackle erupted from her lips. She remembered how she had wanted to be Elphie, just to see what being a wicked witch would be like. Well, I guess I should have thought more carefully about what I wished for, she thought bitterly.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she was woken by someone opening her cell door. She had drifted off into a fitful sleep, which had evolved into a bizarre dream about Glinda, Fiyero and Elphie watching her. They all looked concerned but she hadn't been able to hear what they said. Only a day in a cell and she thought she was already going crazy. She was shocked out out her reverie when two guards entered the cell.

"Madame Morrible has requested your presence in the throne room" One declared, stepping towards her. No, no no no no...They couldn't be here so soon!

In a moment of panic she backed into the wall, hitting her head and squeaked "And if I decline?"

"That's not an option" The other replied grabbing her arm. and pulling her off the bed.

"NO" She shouted, kicking out against the guard, resulting in the other grabbing her as well.

"NO!" She screamed pulling against them and slipping on the floor, "I'm not her, I'm not the Wicked Witch!"

They just laughed and pushed her to the floor. She screamed in pain. Her scuffed up hands had hit the floor with some force as she tried to break her fall. She felt them wrenched behind her back and being bound with rope. One of the guards pulled her upright by her hair, earning them more screams of pain and she tried to take the pressure off by scrabbling upright.

"Well we'll see about that." They said, dragging her from the room.

* * *

Back at Elphaba's castle there was a stare off going on.

Glinda vs Fiyero and Elphie.

Finally Fiyero spoke "So um how have you be.."

"Shut up fiyero!" Glinda said, marching towards them. He shied away but Elphaba held her ground.

"You! YOU! YOU WERE DEAD!" Glinda screamed, throwing herself at the green witch. Her tiny fists tried to hit Elphie in as many places as they could before she broke down sobbing into Elphie arms.

"You were dead" She sobbed, "I hate you"

Elphie wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" She whispered.

Glinda pushed off of her. "Sorry" She muttered angrily. "Sorry for five years worth of pain. Of thinking you were dead. And YOU!" She rounded on Fiyero.

"You were dead to. You were BEATEN TO DEATH! AND FOR THE RECORD WE ARE STILL ENGAGED"

"Um well I think that..."

"Yero be quiet" Elphie muttered, moving towards Glinda.

The blonde turned back to her, tears streaming down her face. "Why" She cried.

"We wanted to keep you safe" Elphie replied, raising a hand and gasping when Glinda flinched away from her touch. No one had done that since Shiz, she had almost forgotten what people thought of her appearance. She held her hand to herself, fighting back tears.

"One note, that's all it needed to be" Glinda said quietly.

"We didn't want you to get hurt." She took a breath and held up a hand quickly stating "Thats not the full reason" as Glinda made to speak, "If you had known we were still alive you would have tried to clear my name, then you would have gotten hurt. Or someone would have found out and come hunting for us." She shook her head sadly some flour flying off in the process.

"We really are sorry Glin" Fiyero said, moving closer.

"Yes well. I had to manage on my own" She replied, unsure of what to do now she had established they were alive.

"And you did a very good job" Elphie replied

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT" Glinda rounded on her.

"The looking glass" Fiyero supplied earning him a glare from Elphie.

"Yero!" She hissed

"You've been watching me"

Elphie turned back to her friend, "Well I still care for my only friend. Even if you no longer care about me" Elphie replied, looking to the floor.

"Oh Elphie I still care, that's why i'm here!" Glinda replied, hugging the green girl, much to Elphaba's surprise.

When Glinda finally let go she enquired "Um I do have one question. What's with the flour?"

Elphie gestured to Fiyero glaring, "His idea of a joke"

"Oh" She chuckled. "Well at least your safe"

"What does that mean?" Fiyero asked

"Well, I had a vision."

"A vision" Elphie said, looking sceptical

"Hush I'm telling a story!" Glinda moaned, returning to her old self. Elphaba sighed.

"Yes I had a vision." She said, raising her hands and moving forwards and taking a deep breath before spurting rapidly. "It showed your being tortured through magic and I just knew it was true that you had to be alive but that meant you were getting hurt and however much I really hate you right now I couldn't let that happen so I set out along the red brick road because I thought where would you go then I realised that you would go somewhere were no one else would so I went to that village full of animals and they were really rude Elphie telling me to go home you really need to teach them some manners and I heard an owl say that the castle up ahead was falling into disrepair and they were wondering if the owners were alright so I thought I bet Elphie is there so I came here and found you and Fiyero and.."

"Jeez Glinda take a breath!" Said Fiyero interrupting her. "We know what happens next."

"Yes well your a genius.." Elphie muttered sarcastically. Before realising what Glinda had said, "Wait you left Oz! Who's in charge!"

"Well I left Biq in charge, did you know he's a tin man now"

"Yes I did that, and his name is Boq"

"No he changed it to Biq right after, wait you did that!"

"Wait" Fiyero interupted. "The Tin Man was Boq!"

"Biq and yes" Glinda replied.

"And you knew" He said, turning to Elphie.

"Well I don't see why its relev...Oh" She replied

"Oh?" Asked Glinda confused.

"Well" Fiyero said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I may have been the scarecrow."

"You may have been the scarecrow" She replied glaring at him. "So you didn't think to tell me what was going on"

"Well I.."

"We're getting sidetracked here" Elphie interupted. "So Bo-iq" She corrected after receiving a glare from Glinda "is in charge."

Glinda nodded.

"And the person torturing me was who?"

"Um i'm not sure, I didn't really see" Glinda replied sheepishly.

"And where was the person?" Elphie prompted, sounding exasperated.

"In the dungeons of the Emerald Palace" She replied "Oh Oz!" A look of realisation crossed her face.

"Elphie I think you should check the looking glass now" Fiyero muttered, looking concerned.

"Glinda you idiot you left the city open to attack" Elphie said, grabbing the blondes hand and dragging her towards the hallway.

"I didn't I left Biq in charge." She complained running along with Elphie through the darkened hallways.

"Glinda you don't understand. There is only one person left in Oz besides us who can do magic." Elphie siad, dragging Glinda round a corner.

"But Morrible is in prison."

"Yes, but your not there any more. If Biq can't keep the magic bind over the prison she could get out!"

"Oh Oz i'm such an idiot!" Glinda cried and they came to a halt.

"In here" Elphie said, pushing her through the door. Only for them to become covered in flour.

"FIYERO" Elphie screamed, turning to face her lover.

"Hey pink goes good with flour" He tried, earning him a slap from Elphie and a "No it doesn't it goes good with green!" from Glinda.

"I will deal with you later" She hissed, moving over to the looking glass.

"Atum atum selimey hamna" She chanted bringing an image to the glass.

"What is it" Glinda said, moving to get a look.

"I'm...I" Elphie stuttered in shock.

"Is that you?" Fiyero gasped, confusified.

"But i'm here" Elphie said, looking at the lady in the dungeons. The lady with green skin!

"And look at her dress, I got rid of that years ago."

"I don't understand, is this the person I saw in the vision?" Glinda said.

"It must be" Whispered Elphaba. "But who is she"

Just then they saw guards enter the prison cell and the woman shot upright, finally awake. Glinda gasped as the scene played out in front of them.

"What is it!" Elphie said, turning to her in alarm.

"This is where the vision started."

"Guys!" Fiyero said in alarm, causing both witches to turn to him. "One of the guards just said Morrible was in charge"

Looks of horror crossed all of their faces before Glinda spoke up. "This is all my fault. That poor person is going to get tortureified because of me"

"Tortureified really" Fiyero said as Elphie cut across him.

"It's not your fault you didn't know" She stood up.

"What are we going to do, we have to help her." Glinda squealed, grabbing Elphie's arm.

"Well" Elphie said, taking her hat off a shelf, "It looks like the Wicked Witch of the West is going to make a comeback"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to frozenisperfection, EllaPhaba, FromMy-Green-Perspective and NiatheWickedLover for your kind reviews! They sure do encourage a girl to keep writing! In answer to you guys, this is what happens to Willemijn, well at least some of it.**

**Hides behind her broom! Don't hurt me please...**

* * *

_"YOU CAN'T!"_

_The shout echoed off the halls of the castle as Elphie made her way to the cupboard to get her broom. Hearing footsteps behind her she quickened her pace, turning her flight into a run as she heard the person fully making chase. Just before she reached the cupboard her arm was grabbed and she was spun around._

_"Fae please" The voice whispered._

"NO NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! ITS NOT REAL. NOT REAL!" Cried Willemijn, breaking into tears on the palace floor.

"I don't know who these people are" She cried, clutching her head in despair. "Please stop" She whispered her voice cracking and she pressed her head to the smooth green tiles.

Morrible stared at the green girl on the floor, loathing written in every feature of her face. This 'memory' she had just uncovered proved to her that this was indeed Elphaba Thropp. Despite 'Willemijn's' earlier claims. She refused to belive otherwise.

What she did not know however, was that Willemijn had just received a live feed of events happening inside the red brick castle. Morrible's magical powers had strengthened the bond that had been created between Elphie and Willemijn through the looking glass. It's effects reversing so that a temporary link had been created between the two people. Allowing her to see into Elphie's version of events.

Morrible was getting exasperated with 'Elphaba.' She had created some kind of memory block and had completely forgotten who she was. At least, that was Morrible's explanation for Willemijn's continued denial. At another whisper of "I'm not her" she lost it, marching up to Willemijn and dragging her upright by her hair.

Willemijn screeched, her hands flying up, trying to prise the hands off of her in desperation. Pathetic, thought Morrible, she hadn't even started any forms of torture yet. All she had done was search her memories, a discomforting process but not painful!

"SHUT UP" She shouted into the green girls face, causing Willemijn to halt her sobbing.

"I don't know what you have done to yourself but you are Elphaba Thropp. And I will retrieve every bit of information I need from you through whatever means I deem necassary. So grow up, your pathetic girl."

Willemijn stared into the older woman's eyes, finding no hint of kindness of willing to believe the truth hidden there. She would torture her whether she wanted information or not, a fact that Willemijn had just accepted. It shocked her out of her panic and allowed a harsh reality to set it.  
She wasn't getting out of this.  
She straightened her back and a kind of steely look set into her eyes. If this woman wanted the Wicked Witch of the West she was going to get her. No more crying, just a cruel acceptance of her fate. She would go down fighting and live up to her new title.

Suddenly a really really stupid idea popped into her head. But left with nothing else, she whispered...

"There's an old saying on earth" allowing a grim grin to creep onto her face.

Morrible sighed, but replied to humour her "What's that dearie?"

"YOU FELL OVER!" Willemijn screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking Morrible in the shins and making a break for it as the old witch fell to the ground.

"Oh no you don't" Hissed Morrible projecting a spell at Willemijn, knocking her to the floor. Willemijn gasped in surprise and made to get up, but found herself paralysed.

No, no no no. She started to panic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morrible get up and begin the march over to her. She couldn't move, she felt like a great object was pressing her to the ground. She was going to die she was going to die! All too soon Morrible was leaning over her.

"You didn't honestly think that would work, did you dearie?" She cackled, leaning over Willemijn's face.

"One can only try" Willemijn replied grimly, still trying to force her limbs to move.

"You are a pathetic imitation of what you once were, no spells to help you" She hissed, grinning.

"Do I need spells to do this." She muttered and spat into Morrible's face.

"You are going to regret that" She shouted and all of a sudden Willemijn couldn't breath. Gasping and choking she couldn't even move her hands to scrabble for air. Just as her vision started to get hazy she was released from both paralysis and lack of air. She rolled over, gasping, Morrible's cackles echoing round her head.

"We're only just getting started" She said, before casting a spell to imitate the feeling of fire on the green actor.

Willemijn's screams echoed round the halls of the Emerald Throne room, with no one there to hear them except her captor. And a little man made of tin.

* * *

"Fae please" Whispered Fiyero, his voice laced with desperation.

"I have to help her" Elphie pleaded, needing Fiyero to understand.

"You can't just go in and save her. Morrible will kill you! Or you will get captured!" He said, not relinquishing his grip on her arm.

Glinda came tearing round the corner screaming "Elphieeeeeeeeeeeee NOOOooooooO" At the top of her lungs in a rather high pitched voice.

She doubled over gasping for breath, not used to running that fast and that far in such a short space of time. That was what she had a bubble for.  
"You...You can't..." She coughed and forced herself upright, "You can't just go flying off the handle like this. We need to think logically. You don't even know this woman"

"Yes I don't even know her!" She shouted, wrenching her arm out of Fiyero's grip. "I don't even know her and she is suffering for my crimes. She doesn't even seem to know who the hell I am! But somehow she is wearing my old dress, is green and oh..looks exactly LIKE ME!" She finished in a pitchy shout"I can't let another person get hurt because of me. That's why I died Glinda. To stop people getting hurt!"

Glinda looked taken back for a minute. A multitude of emotions flickered across her face in a few seconds before settling on anger as she regained her composure.

"Well then stay dead" She spat.

"What?" Elphaba replied, looking hurt.

"Stay dead" Glinda repeated. "One woman is hurting because of you. Oz knows what might happen if you come back. A multitude of unknown people could get hurt if you are alive again. Heaven forbid even one unknown person gets hurt because of you"

"Oh Glinda" Elphie said, moving towards the blonde, "I am sorry. You know that I am, but I thought I would stop hurting you if I was gone"

Glinda sniffled, "Yes well look how that turned out. Did you ever stop to think how much you would hurt me with your death. You even made me watch you melt!"

"Glinda I..."

"No, dont," She sighed, backing away from Elphie's proposed hug. "No, no I'm fine. Well, no I'm not. I will kill you later! But right now we need to focus on rescuing this woman. If only because she seems to be you."

Elphie let a smile flicker across her features, "Thank you your Ozness" She whispered, a small cackle escaping past her lips.

"That's it!" Fiyero shouted, causing both witches to turn to him. "Couldn't you just demand her release" Fiyero said, looking like he knew he was being stupid, "I mean you are Glinda the Good, ruler of Oz" He chuckled, "And well, they can't deny your request"

Elphie and Glinda just stared at him like he was insane.

"Fiyero, Morrible is in charge now. Do you really think Glinda is still favoured by the citizens of Oz?" Elphie stated slowly, seemingly amazed at the new level of stupidity her lover had reached.

Fiyero looked offended, "Well, I think I'll just go wait somewhere else. Lest my brainlessness becomes contagious" He muttered darkly making for a door at the end of the hallway.

"No Yero wait!" Elphie called, dragging him back.

"What" He huffed

"Yes you are brainless but that could work to our advantage!"

Glinda looked confused, "What? How?"

"Well" Elphie began, "We can assume that Morrible will have declared you dead, or evil or something in your absence, and to quote you..Oz knows what would happen if I were 'alive.' But there is one saviour that Oz might still believe in..."

"Who?" Glinda and Fiyero said together.

Elphie paused before replying, contemplating how best to voice her response. Finally she seemed to reach her decision.

"Well there was once a scarecrow that went looking for a brain..."


	5. Chapter 5

**ElphabaLover101: You will see in this chapter.**

**TheWickedRae: I'm afraid i'm not entering this story. But don't worry, help it on it's way!**

**EllaPhaba: Thanks. I do hope i'm playing the darker themes well.**

**FromMy-Green-Perspective: Thank you so much! It is hard writing these things happening to her. But I want to make it seem more real. And the moment you speak of will be coming up in the next couple of chapters.**

**Doglover645: Here's the update!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Help is on it's way!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming, I love getting them! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy...**

**Well as in enjoy as much as you can in the circumstances as I wouldn't call it enjoyable. Want to know what that means? READ IT!**

**And no you can't melt me for the following...**

* * *

A guard peered into the distance becoming increasingly bored with his watch over the Emerald City's gates. There was something making it's way up the yellow brick road, in a rather odd fashion. It seemed to be skipping. As it got closer he caught a man's voice chanting "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road." He sighed, another idiot munchkin probably. Rising to his feet, he stood and waited for the man to reach him.

It was only when the man got close that the guard realised he was wearing some rather odd clothing. No wait, was his face cloth? He had only heard tell of one man that was made of cloth. One of Oz'es saviours. The scarecrow! He straightened up immediately, wanting to look alert. He had heard tales of the scarecrow's bravery for melting the witch. At least, until she turned out alive. But no one could have seen that coming, thought the guard.

"Hello" he called, raising a hand. The scarecrow smiled and increased his speed, flying up the path. He seemed like such an innocent sole. The man smiled to himself; brainless, he thought.

"Hello good Sir" The scarcrow greeted him, holding out his hand to shake. The guard grasped it gladly. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about this!

"What brings you to the city scarecrow?" The guard inquired, moving to open the gates.

"Well" The scarecrow scratched his head as if trying to remember, "I need to see the tinman, I haven't seen him in an awfully long time and I heard he was living here now"

The guard smiles, such a simple soul, he thought. "Yes, he resides in the Emerald palace along with Madame Morrible"

"Madame Morrible? I thought she was arrested?"

"Have you not heard?" The Guard asked, genuinely shocked, "It turned out Miss Glinda was under the witches spell and that she had wrongly imprisoned her. Morrible now rules in our Goodness's stead."

"Oh!" The scarecrow replied, seemingly shocked. "I hadn't, living in fields does cut you off from the world quite a bit" He chuckled. "But where is Miss Glinda now?"

The guard considered before replying, "Well, I'm not really meant to tell civilians, but you did seem quite close to her. She is currently recovering from the Wicked Witches spell. But she is not doing well. As far as the public knows she is taking a holiday in the Vinkus. SO you must keep this quiet."

"Of course sir" The scarecrow replied beaming, before slapping a hand to his head in mock salute.

"Yes well, you best be on your way" the guard replied, pushing open the main gate.

"Thank you muchly good sir" The scarecrow loped through the gates a grin on his face.

* * *

Bad bad bad bad bad, Fiyero thought. This was very very not good. If all the main powers thought Glinda insane there was no way they were getting back in control through her.

He sighed, running a hand down his face. The people of the Emerald City bustled around him, a few smiling or greeting him, remembering how he had melted the Wicked Witch. A dry laugh passed his lips before he could stop it. Well she was very much alive. He wandered down the street, debating where to start. Elphaba had instructed him to find out where this other green woman was, who she was and any escape routes to get to her. Also what the people now thought of Glinda. Well, one of those was checked off the list.

He did wonder if he could simply walk up to the Emerald Palace and inquire after Glinda. Perhaps he would be let in, or redirected to Morrible or the Tin Man. No wait Boq. Biq? He wasn't even sure any more. He caught sight of himself in a shop window. It was odd seeing himself this way after so long. He knew it was temporary. She had cast some sort of illusion spell, but it only lasted about five hours. He needed to get a move on.

He picked up his pace and decided to go straight to the palace. No one knew who he actually was, that was why he was here. He would just have to act brainless, like he had done at the gate. A flash of green made him stop. Well, greener than the green of the streets anyway. A poster was flapping about in the wind, help up by a nail. Curious he moved towards it and pulled it straight so he could read it.

**The execution of the Wicked Witch of the West **

**Wednesday, 8:00 in the Emerald Square**

**Execution by Burning at the Stake**

**Citizens are advised not to bring young children to this event.**

"WHAT!" He shouted, drawing stares from passers by. She had only been imprisoned last night!

He swung around as someone touched his arm,

"Are you alright, Mr scarecrow." A middle aged ozian woman enquired.

"I am, it's just." He gestured to the poster "What is this?"

"Oh." She said, smiling kindly, "Of course you haven't been around in a while. The witch was found to be alive, despite your valiant efforts. I assure you no one in Oz blames you for the mistake. But she has been captured, by Morrible herself. It seems she was enchanting our Goodness. But Mistress Morrible is putting her to death this evening, as you can see. The whole of Oz is waiting in anticipation" The woman finished, looking beside herself with glee.

Fiyero felt sick. He rushed off, despite the woman's cries of alarm. He had to get to the Emerald Palace. They were out of time.

He banged on the door, wishing the palace keeper to hurry up. A head poked out the looking door. "Ring the Bell!" It shouted.

"NOT NOW!" Replied Fiyero. "I DEMAND TO SEE MISTRESS MORRIBLE AT ONCE"

"Well that's not possib.." The guard trailed off, recognising the visitor.

"Master scarecrow!" He said surprised. "Do come in, I will seek an audience for you at once"

He pulled the door open and hurried off down the corridor, Fiyero in close pursuit.

He pulled up at a set of huge green doors, "You must wait here" He instructed and pulled them open. An agonised scream escaped through and the guard closed the door in alarm.

"What was that" Fiyero demanded. That scream. It sounded like Elphaba. He panicked. Had she been captured? He had to see!

"Nothing master scarecrow I. Hey don't do that!" The guard exclaimed, swinging round.

Fiyero had pushed past him and swung open the doors coming face to face with Morrible, the Tin Man and a green woman curled up on the floor in agony.

* * *

Willemijn screamed though her throat was red raw from screaming. She cried though she should have had no more tears to cry. So many spells had been used on her in the past day. She was reaching a stage of numbness. Of not caring. Of wishing for death.

She had been dragged back to her cell last night whilst unconscious. And when she had awoken she had been greeted with the news that she was to be executed that evening. Not that that had stopped Morrible from continuing with her torture.

She hissed as she was branded with a hot poker, held by the Tin Man. He had turned out evil. Or at least, to hate Elphaba. She had tried communicating with him. "Boq" She had called, begging for him to stop. That was what he had been called in the play. She thought it might help. But that had just made him worsen the attacks.

She dragged her head up to stare at Morrible, who was cackling in the corner. The woman relished her suffering, knowing that Willemijn didn't know anything. Or thinking that the memory block was too strong. That was what she had told Willemijn this morning in the throne room.

Pain blinded her vision as another spell was cast on her. This felt like the fire one again. Morrible was doing it to prepare her for this evening. That's what she'd told her. She curled up as pain lashed across her body, a scream escaped past her cracked lips as it became to much.

All of the sudden the pain stopped and she could breath again. She slowly came to her senses and looked up to see a scarecrow standing in the doorway.

"Fiyero?" she whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. She didn't have voice enough for that. The scarecrow seemed to hear though, his eyes boring into hers as she uncurled herself.

"No!" She heard the Tin Man shout, as he hit her with the poker. She screamed in surprise falling back to the floor and clutching her face, she pulled it away and saw blood on her hands. he had created a deep cut on her cheek. This time she stayed down. But listened intently to the conversation.

"Master Scarecrow" Morrible crooned, "I am rather busy at the moment."

"Yes I can see that" The reply was curt.

"Well, if you could return within the hour I will be able to grant you an audience"

"Why is she here" That made Willemijn's breathing stop. He cared? Was he the scarecrow or Fiyero. These questions had turned over in her mind since she had been here. Was she in the Wizard's Oz or Wicked's?

"She is the Wicked Witch my dear. She turned out to not be quite as dead as we all thought. I Am simply getting information from her."

A cackle escaped from Willemijn, "Lies" She said, this time she was heard. And was hit again.

She gasped as the steel connected with her head. Stars swam in front of her eyes and she felt a little blood drip down her face.

"She is to be executed tonight?" She heard the scarecrow enquire.

"Yes dear, in the Emerald square. But we are burning her, so I suggest you stay away. You could get hurt."

"Are you sure that is the Witch?" A flicker of hope lit in Willemijn's heart. He must know!

"Our friend the Tin Man has confirmed it. This is indeed the girl he attended school with."

"You went to school with her?" The question was posed angrily. Only Willemijn knew why.

"I did. She was as wicked then as she is now. I was never friends with her Master Scarecrow. Please, do you still trust me?"

A long pause followed until, "I do. If I may Mistress Morrible I will seek an audience again tomorrow"

"Of course dear"

All the hope that had built up in the last few minutes died. He had left her. He didn't care. He wasn't Fiyero.

She heard the door close and braced herself. A few seconds later she was being dragged upright by the hair. She didn't even bother to try and relieve the pain this time. It was somewhat grounding amidst the rest of the chaos she was living in.

"What did you mutter when he entered the room!" Morrible shouted at her.

Willemijn just laughed. She felt herself being slapped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Morrible's screaming only created a feeling of glee for Willemijn. She wondered if she was going insane.

"I said, the fish's friend is here" She muttered. There was no way she was telling her what she had really said. Even if that wasn't Fiyero.

She was tossed back down to the floor.

"Take her to the dungeons. I don't want to see her until we burn her tonight."

Fear entered Willemijn's heart on those words. She felt herself being forced along the corridors. But didn't really pay attention. All the pain she had faced and she was still terrified of being burn't alive. Still, at least it would end this torture.

* * *

**I have updated this chapter as I noticed a number of mistakes. Proper update coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EllaPhaba: Thanks for the review. Here is your answer.**

**TheWickedrae: Well in my defence she is now out of the cell.**

**Doglover645: Well I updated, but I can't say it's happy.**

**ElphabaLover101: They may have a few problems with that.**

**Fae'sFlower: She it trying my sweet. But as you will see I can't promise anything.**

**I feel like I have to make clear that this is not the end of the story. Just in case.**

**I grab my broomstick and start chanting defence spells as I see the approach of fangirls and flying badgers, knowing that I will have to defend myself from their attack after their commanders read the following chapter...**

* * *

Fiyero ran from the Emerald city. He ran past the people and past the guards, ignoring all their protests. He didn't care if he drew attention to himself now, they were out of time. That green woman was going to die.

All of a sudden he felt sick and came to a halt on the yellow brick road. He doubled over and threw up, the emotions of the past few hours catching up with him. That woman had seemed so like Fae. She had been tortured badly by the look of her and it made Fiyero's heart ache. And Boq! He was going to kill that tin munchkin. Betraying Glinda like that. He had struck the green woman more than once in Fiyero's presence, he dreaded to think what part he had played when he hadn't been there.

He gathered his wits again and looked up the road, he probably had about an hours walk before he would reach the woods. They would be cutting the timing very fine. He set off at a jog again.

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda had been having a long conversation in the woods. With Fiyero probably gone for five hours both witches had agreed that they needed to sort a few things out.

Like who was currently engaged to Fiyero.

Glinda had pursued with this one purely to wind Elphie up. It had been so long since she'd seen her old school mate, so she decided this would be a funny way to get her own back on Elphie.

"He loves me!" Elphie said exasperated, this debate had been going on for nearly half an hour now.

"Yes but he is engaged to me!" Glinda replied, struggling to keep back giggles. She could see how annoyed Elphaba was getting and found it hilarious.

Elphaba huffed. After the more serious debates about why Glinda had been left, followed by a proper apology Glinda had started insisting that she was still engaged to Fiyero. Oz knows why. It had been five years. She tried to convince her again,

"Glinda your engagement never really existed. It was all a plan by Morrible and the Wizard remember. And Fiyero loves me."

"Yes, but I am engaged to him."

"Glinda!" Elphie shouted, really getting annoyed now.

That did it. Glinda burst into laughter, a cackle not unlike Elphie's slipping past her lips as she struggled to control herself.

"I can't believe you actually thought I still wanted to marry him" She chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I. You. Glinda Uppland, you are going to pay for winding me up like this." Elphie replied, mock attacking Glinda and pushing her to the ground, just as Fiyero came upon the clearing.

"Guys we need to...Oh. Um, I.." He trailed off, unsure to make of what he could see in front of him. Elphie was lying on top of Glinda, pinning her arms above her head.

Elphie quickly pushed herself off, a blush coming into her cheeks. "I was just attacking her Yero, not anything else" She said looking embarrassed.

Glinda chuckled, "Oh there was very much something else going on." Elphie hit her on the arm. "Ow Ok! There was nothing else going on!"

"Stop it! We have a very big problem here!" Fiyero said, getting a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. The serious tone of his voice made both witches focus again.

"What kind of problem?" Elphaba said, looking concerned.

"This" He said, pushing the piece of paper into one of her hands.

Confused she uncurled it and flattened it onto the ground before reading the poster, "Oh Oz no!" She gasped, pushing herself up to stand.

"What? What is it!" Glinda demanded, snatching the paper to read for herself. She let out a little squeal of horror. "They can't kill her! She's not even the Wicked Witch!" She squeaked, jumping up.

"Oh and the real one should die" Elphie said sarcastically, turning to face her.

"No, that's not what I meant. Its just...force of habit." She tried to defend herself, looking annoyed.

"Yes because you have to make everything seem wonderful" Elphaba replied, getting annoyed herself.

"Will you two stop it! This woman is going to die. We need to decide what we are going to do!" Fiyero shouted, glaring at them both.

"Fine." She turned to Glinda, "What is the time?"

"Let me see.." Glinda pulled out an ornate pocket watch and flipped it open. Elphaba rolled her eyes, "It has just passed six thirty."

Elphaba groaned, "Brilliant" she said, throwing her hands up into the air. "Even if we flew there now we'd only just get there in time for the burning."

"Well I could demand they stop once we get there!" Glinda said, hopeful.

"You can't. The main powers in Oz think that you are insane due to Elphie's spells. The rest think that you are in the Vinkus." Fiyero replied, looking distressed.

"Well what are we going to do then!" Glinda exclaimed.

No one replied. None of them had a clue.

* * *

A faint drum beat could be heard in the distance as Willemijn was lead up the corridors of the palace. Heavy ropes secured her hands behind her back and she had been gagged. The last one was probably her own fault as she had tried to convince every person she met that she wasn't the Wicked Witch. And the guards had eventually gotten annoyed enough to gag her.

They were getting closer to the entrance now and she could hear the murmurs of a crowd outside the walls, in the Emerald Square. They were excited. The thought of that made her sick. How could anyone be excited to see someone burned alive.

They rounded a corner and came face to face with the main doors of the Palace. Willemijn froze. She was going to die she was going to die! The guards tried to tug her forward. No way!

She shoved into them, catching them off guard and turned and ran back into the palace. Her bare feet pounded painfully on the tiles and she picked up her speed hearing them in close pursuit. She rounded a corner and came face to face with Boq. He stared at her, shocked.

"Please" She tried to say around the gag, her eyes bored into his, pleading.

"Guards!" He shouted, "She's over here" He grabbed her arms to prevent her from running any further.

Willemijn couldn't stop the tears that came into her eyes. Would no one help her?

The guards rounded the corner and grabbed her from the tin man, forcing her back along the corridor. They had to drag her very step of the way. She refused to willingly go to her own death. This time they got her through the main doors and out into the square.

Willemijn gasped as the bright light hit her eyes. She hadn't been outside for days and even the late evening sun seemed harsh to her. The guards pushed her towards the platform that held the pyre.

She started to panic again at the sight of it. She pulled against her captors, but she couldn't get free. They had a firmer grip on her this time.

As she neared the pyre something struck her on the side of her head. She looked down to see a rock fall upon the floor and felt some blood drip down her face. Another one soared past her head and the guards picked up the pace, not wanting to be hit by the rocks themselves. This was almost medieval, she thought to herself. The wonderful land of Oz that everyone read about was full of barbarians.

All to soon she was being dragged up the steps and being secured to the post. Willmeijn trembled, she had never been more scared in her life. Her act 2 dress shifted in the wind and her hair scattered around her face. It was in these moments that time seemed to stand still. The people moved in and out of focus as she looked around the crowd, desperately searching for anyone that would help her. But they were all screaming for her death. Even some children had attended the event, she noted. Some older people as well, shrouded in cloaks to protect them from the cool evening.

She was snapped out of her momentary peace by Morrible's voice echoing throughout the square.

"Fellow Ozians. We are gathered here this evening to witness the punishment of one Wicked Witch of the West"

A cheer erupted from the crowd, to Willemijn it sounded like the scream of predators, so scared was she.

"The punishment she faces is death. Many believed her able to die through water but with research I discovered this false and that the real way to kill this Wicked Witch is fire!" She shouted, glee evident in her voice. Willemijn's heart rate increased, it almost seemed to know it's last few beats were near.

"So let us begin" The cheers started again and Willemijn's head whipped around in panic, seeing a flame being brought towards the pyre she stood upon. She started to tug against the ropes binding her to it desperately. But they wouldn't budge. A panicked scream tried to burst out of her throat but couldn't quite get out.

She looked down to see various parts of the pyre being set alight and increased her struggles. The flames moved quickly, licking up the sides of the pyre and setting all things alight in it's path. Soon it was ablaze.

Willemijn looked around her and saw the whole pyre nearly alight. The flames started to lick at her legs and she screamed in pain and panic. The burning was worse than the spell, a thousand times so. The back of her dress caught alight and she could feel the flames seeking out her skin.

It was in that moment she gave up struggling. She could only scream as she turned to ash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews**

**Nimara: C'est ok, votre Anglais est vraiment bon! For others reading this, I told her that her english was really good. So in answer to your request I am afraid that I cannot write about them searching for her. I know that this will disappoint you, but there is a reason for it! But you won't find out until near the end of the story I'm afraid, probably the last chapter. But it was hinted at over the first and second chapters and may appear to be a continuity error. See if you can find it!**

**lookingpositivelyemerald: Oh, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Read right now, it will answer your question and stop you from crying.**

**EllaPhaba: Thanks for another review. Here's what happens next!**

**Doglover645: Not Quite! Also I was rather disappointed by the lack of flying badgers...**

**Elphabalover101: Yay more death threats!**

**Fae'sFlower: A wise person you are**

**So I wasn't attacked by fangirls or flying badgers. Which is good because it mean't I was alive to write this chapter. But trust me the trouble doesn't end here...**

* * *

The plan was set.

Elphaba stood amongst the crowd, shrouded by a hooded cloak. It was dangerous to be so close to the people that wanted her dead, but she needed to be in full view of the pyre. As she was shoved into by another person she shied away, being making sure to keep her green skin hidden beneath the cloak. One false move and it was game over.

She heard a panicked scream and looked up to see the green woman being dragged towards the pyre. She looked terrified. Well, who wouldn't be?

Setting aside any other thoughts she set the plan into motion and cast a spell to increase the wind speed to ensure that the pyre set alight faster and to send the signal to Glinda and Fiyero.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city Glinda and Fiyero were hidden in an old barn. They were preparing for the arrival of a wicked witch. Every exit had been secured and they both had knives, lest the woman be dangerous. They hoped she wasn't. A bucket of water sat by the bale of hay Glinda rested upon. They both had very exact instructions on what had to happen when the woman arrived.

Glinda had to throw water on her and Fiyero had to make sure the woman didn't attack Glinda. Seemed easy enough.

They both looked up as they heard the tinkling of a wind chime. Not long now...

* * *

They had set alight to the pyre and the woman was panicking. Elphie could almost feel the fear creeping through herself as if she was there. She felt for the woman, she really did. But for the plan to work the flames had to be high enough to conceal her. She knew that risked her being burn't but they didn't have another choice. And the spell she was about to cast was risky enough on it's own.

It had been a carefully selected spell from the Grimmerie, which Glinda had luckily thought to bring with her. Elphie had just stared at it for a while. It had been five years since she had seen the book that changed her life. With urging from Glinda she had started searching for a spell to save the green woman. Spell after spell was discaarded.

They didn't want one that would just protect her from the flames. She would probably just be shot instead.

Transport spells all involved the participant touching the caster, which couldn't happen. And all were extremely dangerous and involved the person almost dying for a moment. There was only one spell that may work. But it had a fair few issues.

The spell would transport the person to another place, but it would leave a residue. Appearing to be ash. That wasn't the problem, it would probably help with convincing people that she had actually burn't.

It had seemed like a good idea at first. But the more one read, the worse it became with its main two issues being..

The spell could only work when a person's life was in real danger.

The person could not be within anyone's view either.

So it would not work until the flames were high enough to consume the green woman. She seriously risked being burn't due to this and Elphaba doubted she would come out unscathed. 'Well, at least it ensure the life in danger part was covered,' Fiyero had commented, drawing disapproving looks from both witches.

But by far the worst thing was that she would also experience an extreme pain and feel almost as if she was disintegrating. It was noted in the Grimmerie that the spell can sometimes send a person mad if they are in transport for a long time. Which was really not what they were aiming for. So they had found an abandoned barn on the outskirts of the city. They would move her to there for now.

It instructed that when the person arrived in the place they needed to be grounded, to realise that they were still in existence. The spell took them out of reality for a moment to move them and if the persons mind stayed behind there, then they would be in serious trouble. Hence the bucket of water. It should shock the lady back into reality and also douse and flames.

Elphie shook herself out of her thoughts and noticed that the flames seemed high enough now. Doing small hand movements Elphaba cast the spell. She heard a scream from the pyre and could just make out the woman in there, panicking as the flames started to set her dress alight! Why wasn't the spell working!

She pushed forward through the crowd slightly and saw the woman give up but continue to scream. With her building rage Elphaba forced the wind to move the flames higher, complexly concealing the woman this time and cast the spell again.

An ear piercing scream echoed round the square and Elphie let the wind drop a little. The woman was gone and through the flames she could see little specks of ash floating towards the ground.

She let forth a sigh of relief. Hopefully the woman had been transported safely and was with Glinda and Fiyero. Now she just had to edge her way out of the crowd.

She shook her head to make the hood fall further across her face and made sure her hands were completely concealed before moving out of the crowd and towards an alley. She cast one last glance at the palace and saw a Tin Man standing at the window. Boq.

He hadn't even come out to watch the burning, she though with disgust. After all he had done to the poor woman. Just as she was about to move into the alley he turned his head and their eyes connected. They both stood frozen staring at each other.

Suddenly he moved back from the window and disappeared.

"Oh Oz!" She cursed, under her breath. She ran back into the alley and pulled her broomstick from behind some bags of rubbish. Running round the edges of the houses she moved out of view of the crowd and mounted it, kicking off and soaring up into the air. She spotted Boq running past some windows, presumably making for some guards. She couldn't risk him telling anyone about her!

She flew after him and through an open window. Speeding down the hallways she saw him turn into a room and slam the door. She had to think fast. Here she was in the Emerald Palace, possibly the worst place she could be and all because Boq had seen her.

As she came to a halt in front of the door and dropped from the broom a million spells flew through her mind until she settled on the right one. She kicked open the door and projected the spell forth. The Tin Man hit the floor, out cold. She was surprised to see that no one else was in the room. What had he been doing? She looked around quickly and saw that he had dropped some paper. On it was scribbled a spell. Labelled 'In the case of Elphaba's survival'

She scanned the spell and gasped in horror at what she read. That green lady was in trouble if this spell was active. She flung open the window and grabbed Boq, draping him across her broom in a rather haphazard manner. She kicked off and sped for the barn.

* * *

Glinda and Fiyero leapt to their feet as a scream split the silence in the barn. Without a second thought Glinda flung the water at the green person that had suddenly appeared.

The screaming stopped abruptly and was replaced with a stony silence as the soaked green woman stared at them both in disbelief. Glinda took in her appearance. The woman was wearing the rag tag dress Elphaba had acquired whilst flying round Oz in the old days. But it was terribly damaged. There were rips all over it that exposed sections of green skin, most of which appeared to be scarring from an injury. The dress was burnt up one side, completely missing sections where the fabric had been destroyed in the fire. As a result Glinda could just about see the green womans leg, which appeared to be horribly burnt. It was a wonder she was still standing. And her face. There were bruises forming along her cheek where she had clearly been cut.

"Am I dead"

Glinda looked up from her observation in surprise. The woman sounded exactly like Elphie. It even had the slightly unidentifiable accent that no one else in Oz seemed to posses.

When no one replied she spoke again, "I said, am I dead?" Her voice cracked towards the end and Glinda's heart swelled with emotion.

She took a step forward, only to be held back by Fiyero. A look of pain crossed the woman's face.

"Another person scared of the Wicked Witch" She muttered, causing Glinda to flinch, before raising her voice, "Don't worry about protecting her. I'm sure Glinda the Good can take care of herself."

Glinda gasped in surpise, this woman knew who she was?

She pushed down Fiyero's arm and stepped forwards again, "You are not dead and I know your not Wicked. I mean, I know the Wicked Witch and you are not her."

"Is that so." The woman replied, "So if I'm not dead, where am I?"

Fiyero moved forwards as well, drawing level with Glinda, "Your in a barn on the outskirts of the city. You were rescued by Elphie, I mean the Witch." He said curtly.

"I know who she is." The woman replied, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

Fiyero seemed surprised, "Yes well, she rescued you." He replied, thinly veiled anger lacing the words.

"Your safe now." Glinda said, trying to calm the woman.

"Safe" The woman cackled, eyeing the knife Fiyero held aloft. Glinda followed her view and slapped the knife out of his hand.

"Yes safe" She replied.

"Well then I think if you don't mind I might sit down." The green woman said, before staggering over to a hay-bale and hissing as her leg caught on the dress.

Glinda rushed over, "Here let me look at that"

"No, no it's fine" The woman insisted, trying to push her away.

Glinda succeeded in pulling away part of the ruined dress, "That is not Fine!" She said horrified and turned to Fiyero. "Go and get some medical supplies!"

"From where!" He moaned, refusing to move.

"I don't know. Raid the farmhouse, look how injured she is!"

"Fine" He replied, moving over to a door. "If she tries to kill you it wont be my fault" He said, before storming out.

Both women flinched as the door slammed behind him.

"Well that's not what he's like in the stories" The woman said, looking distressed.

"Oh he's not usually this bad. He is just angryified because you are so much like Elphie and he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in pain like this."

"Angryified" The green woman muttered, a look of glee flitting across her features.

"I have to ask, what do you mean stories? And what is your name?"

"Well my name is Willemijn Verkaik. And by stories I really mean a musical."

"Like a show!" Interrupted Glinda excited.

"Yes. Willemijn smiled before continuing, "You see where I come from there is a show about Elphaba's and your lives, up till she melted anyway. In that world I play the role of Elphaba"

"There a musical about me!" Glinda squealed, like an excited child, jumping up in delight.

Willemijn just stared. It was hard to grasp that crazy, giggly Glinda from the musical really existed.

"Who plays me?" She demanded.

"Well, in England we have a group of theatres called the West End and you are played by a lady called Savannah Stevenson."

"Does she look like me?"

"No. You look more like the person I played opposite in Holland, Chantal Janzen"

"What's a Holland and an England?" Glinda enquired.

"They are countries, like the Vinkus and Munchkinland I suppose"

"Oh I see and what..." She cut off as Willemijn's face contorted in pain.

"What. What is it?" She knelt back down.

Willemijn's hands were clutching her chest. "I don't know, it's as if my heart is shrinking!" She said, in alarm, recognising her own diagnosis.

She gasped, holding back screams of pain and falling her knees. Just at that moment Fiyero came back through the door, arm's full of bandages and some bottles of ointments. When he saw the scene he dropped them all and ran over.

"Glinda what did you do!" He shouted in alarm, pushing her out of the way.

"Fae, Fae, can you hear me!" He shouted, grabbing Willemijn's shoulder.

"I'm not Fae." She hissed, gasping for breath. "You need to get the Grimmerie, there's a spell in there that can stop this."

Glinda jumped up and grabbed it, rushing back to Willemijn's side. "What page?"

"I don't know, it's near the front. It talks about removing the need to feel."

Glinda froze, "But that's the spell that.."

"If you know another solution I'd love to hear it!" Willemijn gasped, tears falling from her eyes as she clutched at her heart.

"What does it do!" Said Fiyero in alarm.

"It will make her like Biq! I can't do that!" Glinda said, looking at Willemijn gasping on the floor.

"Just do it" She whispered faintly, "please."

Left with no other choice, Glinda started to chant.

Behind them the door crashed open, "NO, DON'T CAST THAT SPELL!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to**

**Elphabalover101: Sorry I know this isn't soon**

**EllaPhaba: Thanks! **

**Fae'sFlower: Sorry this isn't soon**

**TheWickedRae: Thanks! You'll see about tin below**

**Doglover645: No it is very not good. In fact it is worse than you think!**

**danzingthrulife: Thank you for your review again!**

**Elphabaispopular: Thanks for your review! Thanks for the Janzen thing, I have updated it ! As you will see things have progressed, please read my note about guest reviews below...**

**Faelphaba: Thanks for your review, please read my note about guest reviews below...**

**Nimara: Did you find it? Sorry about the long updating time. Please read my note about guest reviews below...**

**jaclynfrost: read to find out!**

**So I have no excuse for updating this late. So feel free to attack me with all your fangirls, flying badgers and the like. I will apologise though, the only excuse I have to offer is that I got writers block. But then I just left it alone and didn't bother. SORRY!**

**But I will tell you this. Things are only about to get worse...**

_**Note: If you post a guest review do not expect it to be mentioned in the following chapter as they are taking a long time to get through. By the time I get them I am sometimes two or three chapters on. I will still mention them, but in one of those later chapters. So please don't be dissapointed if I don't mention you straight away. Thanks!**_

* * *

Glinda froze a few words into the spell. She and Fiyero spun around to see Elphie standing in the main door, an unconscious tin man at her feet.

"Fae!" Fiyero shouted, getting up to run to her.

"Not now Yero" she said, rushing past him and crouching down by the gasping Willemijn. She was huddled on the floor, pain etched into every feature of her face.

"Please, cast the spell" She whispered, grabbing Elphaba's hand. "Please"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"ELPHIE!" Glinda shouted in protest, grabbing her friends arm, "She'll die! Her hearts shrinking. Just like Biq's!" She said, gesturing to the tin man by the door.

"Her heart isn't shrinking!" She hissed, turning to Glinda. "There's a poison in her system, is simulates the same feelings."

"What?" Glinda replied, confusified.

"Boq cast a spell. It curses her blood, makes it a type of acid. It feels as if your burning from the inside out, which it sort of does because it breaks down the veins until they are gone. Or at least it will soon. At the moment it's in its early stages. The heart is struggling to accept the new make-up of the blood. So it feels like its shrinking."

"It's going to get worse" Glinda whispered, horrified.

"I'm afraid so"

"Will she die?" The words were uttered so quietly Elphie nearly didn't hear them. She spun around, to see Fiyero crouching by the Tin Man, anger etched into his face.

"If we don't get the antidote then yes. She will die" Elphie replied, giving Willemijn's hand a squeeze.

Willemijn grimaced. She could barely focus on the conversation through the pain spreading through her body. She had heard that it would get worse and that she would probably die. She concentrated enough to form the words, "What's the antidote?"

They all turned back to her and Elphie sighed sadly before answering. "The caster has to voluntarily give their life."

* * *

Boq woke up to screaming and lots of it. He raised his head a little too see Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba crouched round Elphaba. Wait, that couldn't be right!  
On the floor lay a writhing and screaming Elphaba. It gave him a little satisfaction to know that his spell had worked. It had been given to him by Morrible herself. But Elphaba was also crouching over the green woman. And Galinda was alive.

She was alive.

Morrible had told him that Elphaba had killed her when she had ventured off. That she had seen it in a vision. She had showed him and convinced him to release her. And when she had captured Elphaba he had taken pleasure in torturing the evil woman. She had told him that she was going to tell the citizens of Oz about her death after the burning. But here she was. Another scream of pain made him cringe. He listened to the ongoing conversation.

"Willemijn, can you focus for a second. I can put you to sleep for a little while. Would you like that?" Elphie said loudly.

"Will I wake up?" Said the woman on the floor, pain laced into her voice.

"I don't know."

The reply shook Boq to the core. This woman may not be the witch. And he had killed her, had sentenced her to this. He quietly got up, thankful that for once his joints didn't creak.

Another scream ripped through the air followed by a pained shout, "DO IT!" He heard Elphaba begin to chant and made for the door.

An eerie silence filled the barn as Willemijn passed out and just as he reached the door his knee joint squeaked. He froze.  
The three people by Willemijn span around and Elphaba jumped to her feet.

"NO!" She shouted and the door slammed closed with a gust of wind that knocked him off his feet.

* * *

Elphie could feel the rage pouring through her as she screamed 'NO.'  
The man that had practically killed this woman was trying to get away. That wasn't going to happen. He was going to die!

She started forward, a little whirlwind kicking dust up into a spiral around her feet. "YOU DID THIS TO HER. SHE WAS INNOCENT AND YOU TORTURED HER AND BURNED HER AND THEN CAST THIS SPELL ON HER. ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS ME"

She sent another gust of wind forward keeping Boq on the floor. She leaned over him and whispered, "You want the Wicked Witch? Well you got her"  
Placing her hands on his metal chest she sent forth a bolt of electricty, causing the metal munchkin to scream in pain.

"Elphaba stop!" No, no she wouldn't stop. He had hurt her. She had to hurt him.

"ELPHABA"

The scream was combined with a slap and she came back into focus, removing her hand from Boq's chest. He wheezed on the floor. She slowly turned to Glinda.

"What do you think you are doing?" Glinda spat, fuming with rage. "Is this outburst of magic any way to show how you've changed. This is worse than Shiz Elphie! Is torturing a man normal now?"

Elphaba looked down at her hands, horrified by what she had just done. She hadn't even known a spell that could do that. "I don't know what happened. I just got angry" She whispered.

"Let her do it" Said Fiyero, rising to his feet. "You didn't see what he did to her. He is pure evil"

"What?" Glinda said, shocked.

"He tortured her Glinda." Fiyero said, as Elphie cut across with,

"He cast that spell on her"

"He did what?" She turned to the tin man, "Boq is this true?"

The tin man chuckled dryly, "Now you get my name right"

"This is serious" Glinda shouted, fuming, "Did you really hurt that poor woman.!"

Boq pushed himself to a sitting position. "Yes I did. You know why? For you. Everything I've ever done has been for you!" He spat

"For me?" Glinda asked, confused.

"Yes. Morrible told me that she" he gestured to Elphaba, "had killed you. And when she brought her to me I was more than happy to assist her." A demented look came into his face, "I don't regret it. I've helped kill the wicked witch."

"BOQ!" Glinda shouted and punched him in the face. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW" She screamed, waving her hand around. Hitting metal really hurt!  
She regained her composure and turned back to him, "She isn't even Elphaba and you are still glad you've killed her" She hissed.

Boq began to look unsure, "She must be linked to her in some way. She is identical."

"I can assure you she is not" Said Elphaba, causing the tin man to turn his attention away from Glinda, "I had never seen her before yesterday."

"She is innocent" Boq whispered, looking sick.

"Yes and now she is going to die" Glinda said, tears springing into her eyes.

"I didn't mean it!" Boq said, trying to get upright only to be shoved back down by Fiyero.

"But you would have done this to Elphie as well! She was your friend once Boq."

"I was told she had killed you I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Glinda shouted, cutting him short, "I don't know who you are any more." With that she fled from the barn.

"Glinda!" Elphie shouted, moving to go after her.

Fiyero stopped her, "No i'll go. You deal with that" He said, throwing a disgusted glance at Boq before hurrying after Glinda.

Just as he left Willemijn started to moan. Elphie threw her a glance before chanting a spell to immobilise the tin man. She got up and hurried over, grasping her hand and she knelt down.

"Hey, you're awake" She said, stroking her hair.

"It hurts so much." She cried, "I can't stay asleep"

"Thats ok, you're nearly better now anyway." Elphie said, squeezing her hand.

"Don't lie" Willemijn said grimly, "How long have I got?"

"An hour at best" Elphie replied

"I don't suppose you can send me home" She asked, hopeful to get a little peace before passing on.

"I'm afraid not. I don't even know how you got here."

Willemijn chuckled before her face contorted into pain again and she gasped in a breath, hissing out "Can you send me to sleep again?"

"I can try but you woke up from it last time" With that Elphie started chanting. Nothing happened. "I'm so sorry" She whispered, "It's not going to work."

"Thank you for trying" Willemijn gasped, tears springing into her eyes again as pain continued to tear through her body, getting worse with every second.

"I don't want to leave you, but I need to talk to someone on the other side of the room" Elphie said, standing up. "I promise I won't be long"

"Ok, who is it" She said, trying to see past the haybales in the way.

"Someone who might be able to help"

"Ok, but I can still tell that you're lying" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"That doesn't surprise me" Elphie said, walking away.

* * *

Glinda sat on the grass outside the barn, Fiyero draping an arm around her. She knew that she shouldn't be crying, that she and Fiyero should be helping Elphie with Willemijn, but she couldn't help herself. She was just a stupid selfish woman, she hated herself for it. She was the reason that Willemijn was dying, Boq had sought to please her through his actions.

"I know what you're thinking" Fiyero said

"No you really don't" She replied, pushing his arm off.

"You're thinking that this is all your fault. That because Boq was trying to please you it's your fault Willemijn is hurt."

"What are you a mind reader" She said annoyed.

"No. But after living with someone who can refuse to talk for up to a week you learn to read facial expressions."

"She didn't talk to you for up to a week! What did you do?" Glinda said, forgetting the situation for a moment.

"Well it was the same time she locked me in the cellar actually. I got annoyed at her joke so decided to create one of my own. You see she was practising spells in the north tower when..."

A scream split the air.

"What was that!" Shouted Glinda leaping to her feet.

"I don't know but come on!" Fiyero said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the barn.

They burst through the door to see Boq missing and Elphaba crouched over...

"Oh no." Glinda sobbed, turning to hug Fiyero who stood still, shocked into silence.

Willemijn was lying on the floor, motionless.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really had writers block and just couldn't see where to go with the story. This chapter is a proper one, but almost acts like a type of filler, in a detailed, relevant way. I will try to get the next one up quickly, whilst I still have a clear idea of what to do. Once again I'm really really sorry!**

**Fae'sFlower: You may be right, sorry i know this isn't soon**

**Doglover645: YAY the badgers are back! Do your worst! Sorry I know this isn't soon.**

**FromMy-GREEN-Perspective: Read and see. Sorry i know this isn't soon.**

**EllaPhaba: Indeed it does**

**ElphabaLover101: Hmm a lot of threats in the reviews this time. Sorry I know this isn't soon.**

**jaclynfrost: YESSSSSSS**

**Nimara Portmac: Maybe not!**

**Emy: You speak english really well! It gets better now**

**Elphabaispopular: Happy? What is that? I promise it gets better from now on. Well if only for a little while. Sorry I know this isn't soon!**

**FaelPhaba: I have some words. I hope your happy, now that your reading this. I hope it brings you bliss...Sorry I know this isn't at all soon!**

**fiyerothatwinkyprince: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. read on to see.**

**Frostbite: I am really sorry about the time it took. As I mentioned I had a very severe case of writers block.**

**Azaisya: Thanks! Here's the update!**

* * *

"She is going to die you know" Elphaba said as she sat herself next to Boq.

She saw him regarding her with a look almost like pity and sighed.

"You know a long time ago there was a little green girl. She loved her mother with all her heart and her mother loved her even though no one else would. That girl tried to live a normal life, never understanding why the other children ran away from her. And she was so excited when she heard she would get a sister. She would get an actual playmate who wouldn't run away."

Elphaba turned to Boq sadness etched into her face, "That same little girl cried holding her mothers hands as she died. Knowing that it was all her fault. I still believe that she died because of me Boq. And Nessa too, that was all my fault. Even Fiyero, he was only saved by pure luck. Then there's the countless animals who died helping me."

She looked at her hands, clasping them in her lap, "I don't want one more person to die because of me. Hell, that's why I faked my death. And this woman is going to die because she looks like me. Another death that's my fault"

She looked Boq in the eyes, "I don't expect anything from you. Oz knows you have reason enough to hate me. But I would plead that you save her. She's innocent and I don't want her to suffer for my crimes."

When he didn't respond she got up turned to go waving her hands slightly, "The spells lifted, I would get out of here before Fiyero and Glinda notice"

A tin hand grabbed her dress, "I will help"

* * *

She turned to him, wearing a look of disbelief.

"I will help but on one condition"

"Anything" Elphaba said quickly

"If you have any deaths that were truly your fault, any deaths that make you wicked, then at the end of all this when you have retaken Oz and everyone is safe you will kill yourself for those deaths."

Elphaba looked shocked, "You would trade my life for hers?"

Boq pushed himself to his feet, "No, I don't think that's going to happen. All those deaths you listed were not your fault. Your mother died in childbirth, your sister was crushed by a house and all those animals chose to protect you. They put their own lives on the line, they made that choice. So unless you have an evil agenda I didn't know about then I don't think you ever killed anyone Elphaba."

"You said my name" She whispered

"Well your certainly not wicked enough to earn your other title" Boq said

"How will you know that I will keep my promise?" Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure that there's a spell for that" Boq said, walking over to the Grimmerie.

"NO! No more spells for you. I will find it" Elphaba said, snatching the book from his hands.

She flicked through the pages, stopping near the end of the book. "Will this do?" She said, turning the book to face Boq.

"Um, I can't actually read that"

"Oh right. Well its a magic bind thing. Basically if I make a promise under it I have to fulfil it or I will die."

"So you end up dying even if you try not to?"

"Basically"

"Well that sound good enough. But I still don't think you are going to die."

"You know I never thought I'd say this, but for once neither do I"

Boq chuckled, "You don't think those deaths were your fault then?"

"No" She said quietly, "I think I always knew. It just took me a long time to accept it." She turned back to the book

"Now, after I have chanted the spell you say whatever terms you want and when you are done say this word here." She said, scribbling on a piece of paper, "Its pronounced like I wrote it. Then I accept your terms with a similar word. Ready?" She said

"OK"

"Sissmerta, cal enchantra acatual terman" She nodded to Boq

"If you have ever or are ever engaged in a killing through an act of wickedness and not for good then you will kill yourself. This consequence can only occur after the event of Oz falling into the hands of Glinda the Good. Not before. Estaccepta."

"Accepta" Elphaba said and finished the spell.

"Thank you" She said, taking his hand, noticing how he didn't pull away.

"Yes well. We're in a hurry aren't we. You better take me to my date with death."

* * *

Something had been going on over the other side of the barn. Even through the blinding pain Willemijn could tell that. There was a sense of something in the air. She had a feeling it was magic.

She focused in on two figures walking towards her, but Elphaba blocked the other person from view.

"Hey" She said, looking at Elphie as she crouched down.

"Hi, feeling any better"

"Oh yes. You know I'm almost feeling wonderful" She said dryly, causing Elphaba to cackle.

"So still set on dying?"

"Well it doesn't seem to be my choice."

"Well I might just have someone who can change that."

"Yeah, who's that the wizard?" Willemijn said.

"Not quite. I do believe that you have met Boq" She said, pulling the tin man down beside her.

Willemijn glared, "We have been acquainted."

"Look, I am sorry. I thought you were her."

"That is still not a good enough reason to torture me. Or to torture her!" Willemijn said angrily, trying to push herself into a sitting position.

"Hey no. No sitting until later!" Elphaba said, pushing her back down. Willemijn gasped in pain. "Oh Oz I'm sorry. Just stay down"

"I'm gonna be permanently down in the near future anyway. Can't I at least die sitting up?" Willemijn moaned

"You are not going to die. Boq is going to save you."

"Sure"

"I am! I was wrong and I've decided to save you. I'm giving my life to you on the condition that she might give hers"

"What? What did you agree to!" Willemijn said angrily, attempting to sit up again.

"Nothing bad I promise. Just a spell, a promise that if I ever commit a murder in an act of wickedness then I will kill myself."

"Elphaba!"

"Well I'm not planning on doing that so.."

"But what if you have to kill some guards or something!"

"She won't have to kill herself for that" Boq interrupted, "Only if she does it in cold blood. If it isn't for the greater good."

"Just promise me you won't tell Fiyero and Glinda" Elphaba pleaded.

"Well I suppose that's okay. And I guess I can promise to tell them as long as you don't...Ahhh" She cut off. "What was that. AHHHH!" She screamed. To everyone's horror her skin was glowing red.

"What's happening to her?" Boq said alarmed

"The veins must be dissolving. That's blood pooling under her skin!" exclaimed Elphaba

She turned to Boq, "It has to be now"

"Ok"

"You remember what to do?"

"Of course. And before I go, I'm sorry for everything Elphaba."

He grabbed Willemijns arm causing her to scream louder, "Estra atum tetrum diim"

With that he and Willemijn screamed in pain and Boq started to fade.

"I'm sorry" He said and then he was gone.

Willemijn had stopped screaming and was unconscious on the ground. Elphaba crouched over her to check she was okay. behind her she heard the door crash open, followed by a quiet, "Oh no"

She turned round to see Glinda sobbing into Fiyero, who also had a grim look upon his face.

"Is she dead?" Fiyero asked.

"No she's alive!" Elphaba said, realising the cause of their sorrow.

"Alive!" Glinda squeaked and threw herself next to the ground by Willemijn, "Wake up wake up!" She shouted, shaking her.

"Glin no!" Elphaba said, pulling the blonde away. "She needs to rest!"

Glinda dusted off her cloak and looked around her before asking, "Where's Boq?"

"He saved her. He's gone now"

"Gone as in dead?" Fiyero asked, puzzled.

"Yes. He was ok in the end. Well sort of..." She trailed off, before she said anything she shouldn't.

"So what do we do now?" said Fiyero.

Elphaba turned to Willemijn, "Now we wait"


End file.
